For The Ones We Love
by BlaverineSlayer1
Summary: Angelique is a seventeen year old French girl who lives in 15th century Italy with her godfather, Mario Auditore. When Mario's nephew arrives in desperate need of assistance, Angelique agrees to help. Will Ezio break her cold exterior?


**New story, YAY! This idea came to me the other day and I couldn't resist but write it.**

**I thought I'd give you a description of my main character, Angelique Dubois, before I proceeded.**

**Name; Angelique Maria Dubois**

**Nickname; Cielo (Heaven)**

**Parents; Niccolo Dubois and Isabella Dubois (both deceased)**

**Country of Origin; Both parents Italian but was born and raised in France.**

**Occupation; Assassin (betcha didn't see that one coming), former noblewoman. **

**Physical Appearance; Long, ebony hair, luscious red lips, bright blue eyes, well-endowed, tall, and agile.**

**Personality; Hot-tempered but always smiling, impish grin seems to be plastered on her face, determined, stubborn, headstrong, clever, more of the jump before you think kinda person, honest, fiery, loyal, takes her a while to trust people, would protect the life of her family until her last breath.**

**The story will sorta be told back and forth between Ezio's and Angelique's P.O.V.**

**So, yeah, enjoy! (I hope. . .)**

**Angelique's P.O.V.**

"Angelique! I need your help down in the training arena, make yourself useful girl!" Mario Auditore shouted up the ladder that led into my room. Suppressing a sigh, I placed my journal that I had been writing in the drawers beside my bed and stood up, stretching my arms up into the air as I did so. It was early evening and I had just started to think about going to bed when of course, any hopes of rest were dashed by Mario. I pulled my boots on and readjusted my sleeveless shirt before making my way down the ladder, muttering incoherently under my breath.

As I stepped outside into the fresh air, the sudden change in temperature made me shiver. Quickly shaking my head, I padded down the stairs and towards the training arena, where I could see Mario waiting with several of his mercenaries. Hearing my footsteps, Mario turned and grinned widely.

"Ah, finally girl! Honestly, it's like you have better things to do than spend time with your favourite godfather," he joked, beginning to laugh. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but grin at his small joke.

"There's the smile I know and have missed lately, anyway, we have received word that Vieri de Pazzi has being lurking not to far outside the front gates, so we are going to find out why he is here," he indicated to the men behind him, who were carrying bows and arrows.

"Your job is to take the archers and flank them on one side, we'll bring up the rear," he ordered. I nodded and drew my dagger, checking that it was sharp. Clarifying that, I waved the archers after me, jogging towards the front gates. In all, the small group I had with me consisted of four archers so I sent two to the opposite side of the road while I beckoned the other two to come with me. Moving silently, we crept over the leaf covered floor in the tree line and positioned ourselves so we had a clear shot at Vieri and his men. The young Pazzi made my skin crawl and I curled my lip in disgust at the "nobleman" as he bragged loudly to some men about his latest deed.

_Pig,_ I thought in disgust. I froze at the sound of more footsteps and quickly motioned to the archers to ready themselves. Creeping closer to the road, I saw a young man in white robes and two women making their way up the path, looking near exhausted. Looking up from watching his feet, the young man stopped in his tracks, watching Vieri closely.

"Ezio Auditore, how rude of you to leave Firenze without saying good-bye," Vieri drawled, smirking superiorly at the man, who clenched his fists.

"What do you want Vieri?" Ezio snarled, motioning for the two women to move closer to him when saw a guard making his way up behind them.

"Many things, a new palazzo, a new horse, a prettier bride," he leered at the younger of the women, "and, your life." He urged to two of his men forward, but they didn't get so much as two feet before I clenched my fist, signalling to the archers to strike. The two guards fell face first and Vieri let out a yelp of surprise, looking around wildly.

"What sorcery is this?" he shouted. I sniggered as one of the archers hit Vieri's sword with an arrow. On the other side of the road, I saw Mario's silhouette catch the sword with ease.

"Not sorcery boy, skill!" Mario's laugh boomed from across the road. I felt my heart swell with pride, but calmed myself, readying the ensuing fight.

"Show yourself!" Vieri barked.

"If you insist." With that, Mario descended from the shadows and threw the sword to Ezio.

"Here," he said, turning his attention back to Vieri. Seeing the growing numbers of mercenaries starting to appear, Vieri began to hastily back-up through his men.

"Kill them, kill them all!" he shouted. Not waiting to be told twice, the men charged at Mario and his men, brandishing their swords. A vicious brawl broke out and soon, the only sound was the clashing and banging of swords as Mario, Ezio and the mercenaries exchanged play with the Pazzi guards. I was content in waiting in the shadows, ready to help if I was needed when I saw one of the Pazzi guards break away from the fighting and charge for the two defenceless women who were backing towards the small, unclimbable hill behind them. Not waiting another second, I charged from the tree line and made a beeline straight for the guard, who had pushed the younger woman to the ground. As her blood-curdling scream filled the air, I leapt up into the air and plunged my dagger deep into the man's neck. With a brief gurgle, he slumped to the ground and lay still. Wiping my dagger on my breeches, I turned to the young woman who was watching me wide-eyed. I held my hand out to her and she took it. Hoisting her to her feet, I peered closely at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She winced and looked at the hand I had just grabbed. There was a decent cut on her palm which was bleeding. Taking out the small vial of water I carried for first aid, I quickly washed the wound clean and ripped the end of my shirt off, earning a scandalized gasp from the woman. Smiling crookedly, I wrapped the cloth around her hand and tied it off quickly and tightly. Wincing again, the woman clenched and unclenched her hand several times. She threw me a thankful smile.

"Grazie." I smiled a small smile and inclined my head before leading her and the older woman back over to Mario, who was talking to. . .what was his name again? Oh yeah, Ezio.

"It's-a me, Uncle Mario!" Mario exclaimed.

"Uncle Mari-Omph," Ezio grunted as he was swept up into a hug by Mario. I chuckled at the look on Ezio's face but otherwise didn't say anything. After letting go of his nephew, Mario saw me over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow at my now ripped shirt.

"Perhaps you would like to go change into some more appropriate attire Cielo," Mario suggested. Everyone's attention was now focused on me as I suppressed a grin. Settling for a crooked smile, I nodded my head and sheathed my dagger, making my way passed everyone and walking back towards the city gates.

**An hour or so later **

Instead of heeding Mario's advice, I decided instead to go sit on the back wall and gaze at the stars. I had eventually gotten over the cold and now barely felt it as I looked above be at the stars. Inside the Villa, I had heard Mario showing his family to their rooms. It was rather difficult not to hear his great booming voice.

If I had been anymore in my own little world, I wouldn't have heard the crunch of the gravel on the side of the Villa. Throwing my legs over the wall and back onto solid ground, I ran swiftly to the wall of the Villa and began climbing it. After hauling myself over the edge, I quietly made my way right to the edge and narrowed my eyes at the broad shouldered back of Ezio Auditore. Before I could yell out something to him, a second person, the girl I had helped earlier, joined him outside and together they stood shoulder to shoulder, gazing over the unkept gardens.

"Is Mother asleep?" I heard Ezio ask. In the dim flicker of the candlelight, I saw the girl nod.

"Si, by some miracle," she said, laughing. I frowned, noticing there was no true happiness in her laugh. Silence again and I was about to leave when the girl spoke.

"I miss them," she said softly. Ezio looked at her and gave her shoulder I squeeze.

"I know Claudia, as do I," he said, looking away from her. Another few minutes of silence passed as I observed the siblings quietly.

"What do you think of the girl?" Claudia asked her brother. He looked at her, a thoughtful look on his face.

"The girl from earlier?"

"Si." He frowned and gazed at the sky.

"Quiet, but she knows how to fight, I'll give her that," he said. Claudia scoffed.

"She can more than fight Ezio, one second a guard had his sword ready to stab me, the next, he was dead on the ground with her standing over his body, she's brilliant," she argued. I smiled in amusement to myself and continued listening.

"Where did she disappear to this afternoon? The last I saw her was when she was heading back here, but she was nowhere when I went looking for her," Claudia said.

"Maybe she didn't want to be anywhere near you after smelling you after you hadn't showered for several days," Ezio teased. Claudia growled and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe she's hiding somewhere after seeing you checking her arse out as Mario spoke to her," she snapped back. Ezio chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"She's French," Claudia said, trying to fix her hair. I saw Ezio grin.

"You know what they say French girls are good at?" Ezio asked. Before Claudia had a chance to answer him, I decided to jump in.

"Please Ezio, do tell us what us French girls are good at," I shouted, making both siblings jump. They looked around them, failing to spot me on the darkness on the roof. Rolling my eyes, I stood and leapt to the ground, landing gracefully with both knees bent. A look of shock plastered both their faces and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you wanted to know something about me, all you had to do was ask," I said like I was talking to five-year olds. Claudia was the first to speak, seeing that Ezio was a bit preoccupied with my abdomen that was still on display.

"What is your name?" she asked. _That is a good question_, I thought.

"Angelique Dubios, it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance Claudia and Ezio."


End file.
